


Close Quarters

by sekaiseifuku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bus Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Horny Ren, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching Aoba was the source of Ren's current feeling of being very, very overwhelmed. At each stop, the bus door opened, letting in a rush of humid summer air as more and more people crammed themselves into the cramped interior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiproctan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/gifts).



> Because one day, epiproctan said, "GIVE ME ren getting really really turned on somewhere inconvenient. like really inconvenient" and then mentioned a bus, dammit. 
> 
> There is absolutely nothing of value in this fic. Truly, this is unforgiveable. I am so sorry.

Ren supposed that there could be worse things than taking the last bus of the day across the island. 

Cockroaches, for one.  
Ren had heard the expression "make one's skin crawl" many times before, but it wasn't until he'd had a cockroach scurry over his foot while in human form that he'd actually _understood_ what it meant.

Tae walking in on him and Aoba in the bath was another.  
This hadn't actually happened and there was what seemed a very secure lock on the door, but Ren had a strange, irrational fear of it happening one day. 

And then there was the thought of being back in his Allmate body.  
That was pretty much the gold standard for things Ren Did Not Want. Whenever he felt overwhelmed or out of place, Ren simply had to remind himself that whatever it was with which he was dealing was preferable to being locked in his Allmate body, unaware of who he really was and unable to touch Aoba like he was able to now. 

That would definitely be something worse than being stuffed into a creaky, ancient bus that seemed to stop every 300 meters to load on an endless stream of people. 

Only, right now ... thinking about how lucky he was to be in a position to touch Aoba in that way wasn’t helping very much, because that was exactly the source of his current feeling of being very, very overwhelmed. 

At each stop, the bus door opened, letting in a rush of humid summer air as more and more people crammed themselves into the cramped interior. And as the amount of space on the bus had been shared by increasingly more people, the space between Ren and Aoba had grown less and less ... until Aoba was eventually tucked directly in between him and Clear. It might almost have been pleasant, if it weren't for the cacophony of drunken club-goers and snoring salarymen lucky enough to have gotten seats. 

Ren was much better with crowds these days. He was so much better, in fact, that he'd actually been able to relax and enjoy tonight, watching Aoba and Clear lose themselves in the music and lights of the crowded club. He had been a little apprehensive about the idea of going at first, but his boyfriends had been so _excited_ when Koujaku had invited them to the opening party that Ren hadn't been able to say "no."

And it really had been fun. 

Ren had even joined them on the dance floor for a while, and even though it hadn't been his favorite thing, the smiles Aoba and Clear had given him would have been going through almost any level of discomfort. And if he was being honest with himself, there was something about the buzz of alcohol in his bloodstream and the sight of Aoba grinding himself against Clear right next to him, in clear sight of everyone, that had worked Ren into quite a state.

A state that had, quite unfortunately, persisted. 

Not that it took much to get Ren aroused. He was still wholly unaccustomed to the urges his body had, and while the mere sight of Aoba _breathing_ was no longer enough to make him hard and flustered, he was still turned on incredibly easily.

Which was now proving to be most inconvenient. 

A tiny old man jostled them as he shoved his way past, which caused Aoba to lose his balance wobble somewhat ungracefully before he pitched forward against Clear’s chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Aoba-san," Clear began, grasping his upper arms as he hoisted him upward and more firmly against Ren. "It's only ten more stops. Do you think you can manage that long?"

" 'm not that drunk," Aoba protested into the fabric of Clear's t-shirt. He tilted his head upward, presumably to give Clear that scowl that always let them know he was more drunk than he wanted to let on. This motion, however, resulted in an arching of his back that brought his ass in very firm, very direct contact with Ren's crotch. And despite the fact that there were four layers of cloth separating them, it felt _amazing_. 

Ren couldn't help the hitched intake of breath that sensation elicited from him as what had been a nagging, yet somewhat ignorable arousal kindled and his dick went from half-mast to fully-hard almost instantaneously. The need to grind into Aoba was almost uncontrollable, but Ren managed to quell the urge and remain still; however, as if the planets had aligned in such a way to create the most embarrassing situation possible, at the very moment it seemed Aoba hadn’t noticed Ren’s very large, very hard problem, the bus hit a patch of rough road, causing him to lurch forward, dick-first, into Aoba's ass.

And with Ren pressed against him, Aoba went suddenly still, his breath stopping for a moment, before there was a familiar shift in his body. Ren's heart was suddenly in his throat, because he knew exactly what had just happened. And while that shift was never, ever unwelcome, Ren couldn't help but be very worried about the timing. 

Because while Aoba and Sly both got horny when drunk, Sly had significantly fewer inhibitions. And they were on a _public bus_. 

Ren was unsurprised to see what could only be described as a leer crossing Sly's flushed face as he looked over his shoulder, his amber gaze sharp and bright. 

And god help him, it sent a jolt of arousal straight to Ren's dick.

"You want me that badly?" Sly blinked lazily and leaned backward, transferring his weight from Clear's body to Ren's and shifting his hips until the thick length of Ren's dick was tucked just-so between his ass cheeks. With a lazy smirk, he began to _move_ , his hips gyrating in a slow, serpentine grind that sent electric sparks down Ren's spine. 

Ren tried to distract himself by thinking about something ... _anything_ other than what Sly was currently doing. The chilled air blowing onto his face from the ceiling vent. The pole digging into his shoulder. The snoring salaryman not half a meter away. 

But nothing around him could even begin to distract him from the delicious feel of his dick between Sly's ass cheeks. The heat between them was almost unbearable and Ren could feel himself leaking, his briefs already damp and sticky. 

Clear, of course, caught on to what was happening almost immediately. Ren saw the hitch in Clear's breath and the tightening of his grasp on Sly's arms. Sly, after all, had a tendency to be very, very wanton, and from what Ren could tell, Clear was engaged in an attempt to keep him as immobile as possible. 

"Sly," he murmured, a look of playful scolding on his face. "Are you bothering Ren-san?"

Sly didn't respond verbally, but Ren felt the pressure against his dick increase as Sly arched his back again, this time to make just enough room to slip his hand between his body and Clear's, before continuing that delicious, slow grind. 

Ren was suddenly mesmerized by the dark pink of Clear's tongue, darting out to wet his lips as a fainter, more delicate pink began to appear high on his cheeks. Clear, after all, had his moments of wantonness, and this was appearing to be one of them.

As the pornographic scene played out in front of him, in clear sight of everyone on the bus, Ren wondered what he had done to deserve something like this. Sly had leaned forward again, one hand fisted in Clear's shirt and the other working Clear's dick in a motion that had to be obvious to anyone who might have been watching. Clear was thankfully able to keep his breathing under control, but there was no mistaking his blown pupils and the distinct red tinge his face had taken.

This continued for what felt like an eternity, but was actually just five stops.

One year ago, had someone told Allmate Ren that there would be a day in the very near future in which he would not only find himself in a human body, but that while in that body he would find himself in a situation in which it seemed a good idea to engage in frottage with Aoba on a public bus while Aoba, being controlled by the third piece of themselves, gave an android a handjob...

Well, if someone had told him that, Ren likely would have looked up the Island's Mental Health Services Department contact details and sent an anonymous tip.

But here he was, in exactly that situation, and as the bus came to a stop and offloaded a group of skinheads, Ren felt the telltale tingling in his legs and spine that signaled the approach of what was likely to be an intense, mind-numbing orgasm. 

As Sly's motions became more and more erratic, Clear released his grip on Sly's arm and quickly slid it down to Ren's waist, pulling the three of them tightly together. The feel of Clear's hand and Sly grinding against him was enough to send Ren over the edge. He was helpless as the pleasure coursed through him, so strong that his vision went white around the edges and he wondered for a split second if he was capable of remaining upright. His pulse thundered in his ears and when Sly's body stiffened as he came, Ren's eyes fluttered shut, the better to experience the feel of Sly’s body against his, wracked with pleasure.

After all, Aoba's orgasms and, by extension, Sly's were one of Ren's favorite things.

"Sly..." Ren heard Clear whisper as he felt the hand at his waist tremble.

If they had been at home in bed, Ren might have pulled the two of them to him, enjoying the way they felt against him as they lost themselves in each other's pleasure. But even as his body still shook with the aftershocks of orgasm, Ren was reminded that they were neither at home nor alone. 

They were on a bus. 

A public bus. 

A public bus with what he thought was three stops to go before theirs and _they had just had sex in front of everyone on a public bus_.

Sly might argue that technically, it hadn't been sex, but Ren was of the opinion that if orgasms were involved, it was sex. And from what Ren could tell, there had been two ... maybe three of those involved this particular time. 

His face burned with mortification. He was afraid ... no, absolutely _terrified_ to open his eyes. There was no possible way everyone had missed what had just happened and _what was he going to do?!?_

"Fuck," Sly whispered, drawing out the word in that we he did when he was particularly pleased by something. "... I need a smoke ..."

As Ren tentatively opened his eyes, he saw an elderly woman of at least 90 next to them, reaching in her purse. Time slowed to a near stand-still as she dug out a battered pack of Seven Stars and Ren watched in horror as she handed them to Sly without a word.

"Oh, no," Clear stuttered, "he's ... just kidding ... really, I'm very sorry. Please...."

"That was the best show I've seen all year," she said, her raspy voice low and conspiratorial. "The boy earned 'em." 

Fifty years later, the look on her face would still be etched in Ren's mind as freshly as if she were still standing there in front of them, winking with a decided leer on her face.


End file.
